Dave Roberts
|image = Dave_Roberts_(25_October_2002).jpg |Actor = David Kennedy |Introduced by = Louise Berridge |Gender = Male |Appears on = |First Appearance = 25 October 2002 |Last Appearance = 7 November 2002 |Episode Count = 7 |Spin-off Appearances = |Cause/Reason = |Duration = |Address = |Status = Alive |Age = |Occupation = Bartender Soldier |Classification = Former; guest}} made his first appearance on 25 October 2002. He is portrayed by David Kennedy. Storylines Dave is an applicant for the position of bar manager at Peggy Mitchell's pub, The Queen Victoria. He wins Peggy over by claiming to know her son, Grant Mitchell, and starts the job on 28 October. However he invites his dodgy friends to the pub, worrying Peggy about the type of customers he may attract. He makes it up to her by offering to check the fire alarms in the pub, but annoys her further by going through a drawer full of her personal documents and asking her about her daughter Sam Mitchell's love life. Dave goes on to question Sam about her relationships with her ex-husband Ricky Butcher and one of their neighbours: Trevor Morgan. He later berates Sam for cancelling the pub's bonfire party in the aftermath of the deaths of both Trevor and local fireman Tom Banks, but praises Peggy for the cancellation. Sam becomes suspicious of Dave when he allows one of his friends to smoke cannabis in the pub. After one of Dave's friends barges into Patrick Trueman in the pub, not realizing that Patrick is one of Peggy's closest friends, Peggy threatens to bar anyone who upsets her regular customers. Later that night, Sam catches Dave scheming with his friends to have a lock-in after hours. She threatens to call the police when they don't leave, but Dave grabs her and starts to pull her shirt off. Sam knees him in the groin and runs away. The next morning, the pub and the living quarters above are found to be trashed. Peggy is angry, but cannot get rid of Dave until his contract ends. Sam urges her to sack him sooner. Later in the bar, Dave starts getting close to Sam, at which point she tells Peggy what had happened the night before. Peggy tells her daughter that Dave won't get away with it. After Dave's friends cause more havoc in the pub, this time upsetting Roy Evans, Dave claims that Walford is "soft" without Phil Mitchell and Grant around, which enrages Peggy further. Peggy confronts Dave and tells him that she is terminating his contract with immediate effect. When Dave refuses to leave, Peggy tries to round up some of Phil and Grant's associates, but to no avail. When Dave's friends trash the floral tributes to Tom, Roy steps in and tries to stop them, after Sharon Watts becomes distraught at the sight. The rest of Walford's male residents unite to drive the thugs out of town, and they are closely followed by Dave, who tries to steal some money from the pub's till, but is stopped by Sam wielding a baseball bat. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Queen Victoria Bar Staff Category:Bartenders Category:Soldiers Category:2002 Arrivals Category:2002 Departures